Problem: Find $r$ if $3(r-7) = 4(2-2r) + 4$.
Expanding both products gives \[3r - 3\cdot 7 = 4\cdot 2 - 4\cdot 2r + 4,\] so $3r - 21 = 8 - 8r + 4$.  Simplifying the right-hand side gives $3r -21 = 12-8r$.  Adding $8r$ and 21 to both sides gives $11r = 33$, so $r=\boxed{3}$.